A field emission display is a display device in which electrons are emitted from a field emitter arranged in a predetermined pattern including cathode electrodes by forming a strong electric field between the field emitter and at least another electrode. Light is emitted when electrons collide with a fluorescent or phosphorescent material coated on an anode electrode. A micro-tip formed of a metal such as molybdenum (Mo) is widely used as the field emitter. A new class of carbon nanotubes (CNT) electron emitters are now being actively pursued for use in the next generation field emission device (FED), There are several methods of forming a CNT emitter, but they all suffer from general problems of fabrication yield, light emitting uniformity, and lifetime stability because of difficulty in organizing the CNT emitters consistently.
Accordingly, there is a need for developing a new class of field emission display devices and methods of forming them.